Forever learning in love
by Romantific
Summary: On her way home from work, Claire is attacked and badly injured. It seems there are only two options for Claire, life as a Vampire forever learning new things, or death. The choice has been left up to her friends, what's will they choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Morganville Vampires. Rachel Caine does.

 **Chapter 1**

I hate walking home of a night time!

I had just left from working with Myrnin, well after hours because I was really caught up in this new project has going on. You never now what to expect with his experiments and I never know how they work they just do.

When I got to work this afternoon he was working on something that looked a lot like a vacuum but obviously wasn' thing you will learn very quickly when Myrnin is around is that nothing is EVER what I seems.

I was two blocks away from home when I was hit on the back of the head and everything went dark.

Eve P.O.V

Claire is over an three hours late in getting home. She is never that late, and hour at best.

When Michael got home I was panicking and rushing through the door to my car to go and find her.

"What's going on?" he asked jumping in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to find Claire, she's late. She's never this late and Shane won't help me. I'm gonna start by going to Myrnin's to find out when she left."

I'm about a block and a half away from home when Michael tenses up and his eyes flash red.

"I smell blood." He says and my blood runs cold. Please don't let it be Claire.

About another half block away I pull over next to the sidewalk. There is someone slumped against the fence.

"Oh god, it's Claire." Michael says rushing over to her side.

"CLAIRE!" I scream running to them. "Is she hurt bad? What happened?"

"A vampire happened,I can't tell who. She's bleeding at the back of her head, we need to get her to the hospital now!" he says picking her up and disappearing into the dark.

I quickly get back in the car and follow.

Tenses minutes later I arrive at Morganville's only hospital and find Michael pacing the waiting room and chewing on his lip.

"What's happening? Have you called Shane?" he shook his head.

"They're still working on her and no I haven't."

"I'll do that now then." I told him and moved to the corner of the room and pulled out my phone.

He answered after five rings. "…ello?"

"were you just asleep? Don't answer that I know you were. You ditched helping me find your girlfriend for sleep?"

"I assume you calling means you found her? Let me guess, she was with Myrnin." He sounded both annoyed and smug at the same time.

"No smartass, Michael and I found her unconscious, bitten and bleeding on the sidewalk two blocks from home. Now if you care at all, get off your god damned lazy as and get to the hospital. Now!" I snapped and hung up just as the doctor came around the corner.

"Claire Danvers?" he called.

"How is she?" Michael asked walking over to him.

"Are her parents around?"

"No, her family are on the outside and don't know about us." I told him. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but without her parents around I need to speak with her protector. They need to be here before I can't do or say anything else." The doctor said then turned and left.

"Asshole. You go get Amelie, I will stay here and wait for Shane." I told Michael as I was on one of the hard plastic chairs near the door.

XxX

Turns out Amelie and Myrnin cared more about Claire then Shane did. While he took thirty minutes to get here, they took ten. Ten whole minutes after they arrived, Shane did.

It was silent in the waiting room, Michael and I sat in silence ignoring Shane while waiting for Amelie, why was speaking with Claire's doctor, to come and inform us in what was going on.

A few minutes later they came back over to us and I swear Myrnin looked like he was going to cry, which is strange because every time I see him he's all hyper and bouncing all over the place. Not to mention you can't understand a word he is saying, the only person that can understand him and mildly control him is Claire.

"What's going on? Why does he look like that?" Shane said looking from Myrnin to Amelie.

"Claire is in a coma, they don't believe she will wake up. She has crash four times already, they said the next time she crashes she won't pull through because her heart can't handle anymore stress." Amelie said looking rather upset. A look I only saw on her once before and that was when Sam Glass, Michaels grandfather, died.

"What does that mean?" I asked numbly leaning into Michael.

"It means that our young Claire, will die." Myrnin said and sat in a chair in the corner pulling on his hair.

"Can we see her?" I Asked.

"I wanna see her first." Shane said and I glared at him "She's my girlfriend." He stated like that solved everything.

"Oh, so now you care?" I asked incredulously "So tell me, where were you when I asked for help in finding her? Huh? You haven't even spoken to her in days, it's your fault this happened. If you hadn't been treating her like crap the past few days she wouldn't have taken extra hours to avoid you." I yelled.

"That's enough Eve. Just let him say his goodbyes and leave." He said to me and turned to Shane "You've got five minutes, any longer I'm coming to get you and throwing you out myself." He glared at him then stalked down the corridor, following the doctor to where Claire was being held.

XxX

"Hey Claire Bear, I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner. Maybe if I did this wouldn't have happened.

You're the best friend I have ever had or ever will have and I love you like you were my sister.

I hope they find whoever did this to you, they deserve to rott whether they are human or vampire.

I'll miss you so much. Goodbye." I whispered holding her hand with tears streaming down my face. I stood and kissed her forehead and left the room.

Walking back to the waiting room where Michael, Myrnin and Amelie were waiting, I walked straight up to Amelie ignoring everyone else.

"Change her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry?" Amelie said incredulously, looking at me as though I just told her the sky was green and grass was blue.

"I said turn her. We can't just let her die please!" I pleaded. Michael came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I'm sorry miss Rosser but I can't do anything. I haven't had the strength to care for a new vampire since I changed young Michael here." She replied looking like she actually would have done it if she could and I began to lose all hope until Myrnin stood.

"I will change and care for her." He said walking up to us looking determined. Like a man with a mission, it was weird when he wasn't being all nutty.

"Are you sure you can handle it Myrnin?" Amelie asked concerned "It's allot of work and not to mention draining for you."

"I can do it, let us not forget. I am older than you Founder and therefore stronger. Plus Claire examined a fresh sample of my blood this morning when she arrived and said it was perfectly normal. Well, for a vampire anyway."

"Well if we're to do this we will need to move her somewhere with less blood." Michael said.

"We can take her home." I said nodding. "I'll leave now and by the time you grab Claire and arrive at ours I should be just arriving. Hurry!" I said walking out the door leaving the vampires behind.

XxX

I speed along the way home, arriving just as they do.

Shane opens the door frowning. "What the hell are you doing?" he yells as we push inside with Claire.

"No time." Myrnin said laying Claire on the couch and pulling a scalpel from his pocket.

"Do I want to know why you have a scalpel in your pocket?" I asked.

"A good scientist should always have a scalpel on the." He said as if it were obvious. "I keep telling Claire that whenever she asks for mine."

We watched as he slashed his wrist without even flinching, as if he said it everyday and placed a price of copper in the cut to keep it open then placed it in Claire's mouth squeezing his fist to push the blood out faster.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled lunging for Myrnin only to be caught by Michael and pulled back.

"We're turning her." He said simply.

"No you can well aren't, I'm rather see her dead." He yelled furiously.

"The choice shall be Claire's when she wakes." Myrnin said from where he said still feeding Claire his blood. "Should she said and choose death then she will be able to say her goodbyes, and by this time tomorrow she shall simply pass." He said looking at Shane then to me "But should she choose life then I will feed her a blood bag, the choice is hers alone Mr. Collins. Not you nor I can or will make the choice for her, I could care less of you're prejudice for vampires. I will kill you myself if you attempt to harm her in anyway before she makes her choice. Now shut up." He said as Claire lifted her hands and pulled his arm closer to her mouth and started suckling on his wrist. Hard."

Myrnin looked to be weakening as Claire grew stronger and his eyes flashed red.

Amelie three a blood bag at him and he bit into it right away and of a sudden Claire sat up pushing his arm away and looking around.

"Claire Bear?" I asked taking a step forward.

Stay back,she will attack you if you come any closer before she gets her bearings." Myrnin said putting his hands on her face and turning her toward him. "Wake up sweet Claire, you're safe here,come back to us." He said softly as I have were speaking to a child. If Claire were in her right mind she would have hit him for that and would probably be the only person to do it and not lose her arm. I can see her head a great respect for her, cares even if not loves.

"Myrnin?" she asked as she looked in his eyes. He nodded.

"Yes it's Myrnin, the founder and your friends are here as well."

"Myrnin what's going on? The last thing I remember is leaving your lab and that was at about six." She said confused.

"You were attacked Claire Bear. You were bitten and hit on the head pretty badly, you were dying when Michael and I found you." I explained and she looked at me.

"I feel fine."

"You're not. You're halfway to being one of them." Shane snarled at her taking a step forward making Myrnin his and step in front of her slightly. Protectively.

"What's he talking about?" Myrnin turned to her.

"You were brain dead and kept crashing. Your temporal lobe had been struck with quite some force." Claire seemed to understand what that meant, it had to be a bad thing judging from the look on her face. "You know have a choice to make young Claire, no one else can make it for you."

"I'm a vampire aren't I?" she said sadly.

"Not yet, should you choose so I will give you that blood bag and you can complete the transition. Should you decide death is the better option, you can say goodbye to your friends and be dead by this time tomorrow. The choice is yours." He said backing away and Amelie looked outraged.

"You can't be serious Myrnin, she's a newborn, it would destroy you." She yelled making me cringe, Myrnin on the other hand didn't look fazed.

"A consequence I am willing to live with." He replied shrugging.

"But you won't live you fool." She snapped.

"I've been alive a long time Amelie, it's her choice to make and if she chooses to do then so be it." He said with a air of finality.

I noticed Claire was being awfully quiet and looked over to see her staring at Shane, he was glaring at her.

"Do you really hate vampires that much you would rather see me, someone you claim to love, dead?" she asked quietly.

"I won't become a fang banger Claire, even for you." He snarled at her and I became furious.

"Is that what you think of me?" I glared at him and he just turned and walked up the stairs. "Well fuck you to the." I yelled.

Claire was now sitting on the couch crying softly. "You guys wouldn't hate me if I decided to complete the change would you?"

I smiled "Why do you think asked for you to be changed in the first place. Myrnin volunteered to be the one to do it." I winked.

"You changed me? I know how much strength that takes." She said looking at Myrnin in awe.

"With all due respect young Claire, you won't know how much strength it takes until you do it yourself. Which won't be for a very long time yet, if ever."

She sighed and sat up straighter as I bracing herself. "I'll do it." She paused "I'll complete the transition."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Claire P.O.V.**

Waking up felt strange. Everything was heightened, smells, sounds and even the feelings going through me.

When I Shane went off on me it hurt. Bad. But I wasn't going to let his reaction to me change my decision.

I was always gonna go through with that change if I were to ever be changed, I mean it's every scientists dream to live forever and continue learning and keeping the c

Sciences alive.

Myrnin had been doing it for centuries with keeping alchemy alive. I want to continue learning from him and now I have forever to do it and don't have to be worried that one of his mad potions will kill me. Or worse melt the skin from my bones.

The fact that I was given the choice to change or die even at his own expense just sealed the deal. I couldn't let my sweet crazy boss die because I wanted to do, which apparently he would because I'm still a newborn and he sired me. (by the way I'm totally making that up, I haven't read that anywhere but thought it would make an interesting fact…)

Anyway back to the present Michael is handing both Myrnin and I a blood bag each, Myrnin sets his down and takes mine from me while turning me to look at him.

"Are you absolutely certain of this decision Claire?"

"Yes I want to do this, I mean it's every scientists dream to continue learning new things forever like we can. That's if I can still work for you." I looked at him.

"I don't see why that would change,you're still you Claire just more durable." He said smiling like it was his greatest accomplishment.

I held my hand out for the bag in his hand, he searched my face for a moment making sure I was serious before ripping the cap off and giving it to me.

"Well here goes nothing." I said lifting the bag to me mouth. "Bottoms up." I said taking my first taste of blood.

At first I thought it was disgusting, all I could taste was copper and almost spat it straight back out but Myrnin places a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"Hang in there Claire, it gets better. Try again it will taste different I promise." Michael encouraged so I tried again and quickly drained the bag and was still hungry.

"Wow, you were right it was different the second time around." I said surprised while looking at the bag in Myrnin's hand and he laughed and passed it to me and I bit into it with me fangs instinctively.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked when I finished my second bag of blood.

"Better, stronger."

Myrnin snorted "Well of course you do, you're a vampire now. There's so much for me to teach you." He said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

Amelie cleared her throat to catch our attention. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Myrnin, Claire is only five minutes old. You need to give her a day to adjust to this life before you start teaching her anything. Do you not remember what it was like to be a newborn?" she asked Myrnin who was looking at her as I she were there insane one.

"No." he said like it should be obvious and really it should be, he rarely even remembers what he did the day before.

"I'm fine to start learning now." I said because I felt like I was, plus this was a new things to me and learning is key in my books.

Myrnin shot Amelie a triumphant look and stuck his tongue out like a two year old.

XxX

Back at the lab away from human distractions Myrnin was trying to teach me how to pop my fangs in and out of purpose and I was very slowly getting the hang of it while Myrnin was getting frustrated at me slow progress.

"Honestly Claire, it's not that hard really. All you have to do is get mad or horny to pop them out and calm down to pop them back in. How hard could it be?" he said exasperated.

"Easy for you to say, you've been doing it for centuries. I on the other hand have only just joined the fang club, give me a moment to adjust." I snapped and he smiled clapping and jumping up and down on the spot.

"There you were, not that hard." He said pointing at my face while still smiling like a mad man. On wait…he is a mad man. What am I talking about?

"What?" I asked touching my face until I reached my mouth and feeling that my fangs had descended. "Oh, yay I did it." I said matching Myrnin's excitement and they disappeared with the irritation I was feeling.

"Okay that's enough for today,we don't want to overwhelm you know do we? Run along home and remember not to go out in the sunlight, oh and a car will be delivered to you before dawn." He said pushing me toward the stairs.

"Thank you Myrnin, for everything." I said and hugged him.

He patted my back awkwardly "Well I couldn't just let you die now could I? Who would assist me then, you've been the only decent assistant to ever help me."

"A simple you're welcome would do." I scowled and left the lab.

XxX

I decided to stop for a coffee on the way home now that I don't have to be afraid of vampires anymore, besides I wanted to run it in Oliver's face. Yes I am just that childish, I think I've been around Myrnin too long.

There was a very small amount of people in the café after dark, those who were still out and about were either very stupid or visitors and didn't know about vampires.

Oliver wasn't at the bar when I walked in so I ordered and sat in my usual spot to wait. It wasn't very long before my name was called and not even a minute later Oliver walked out looking at me strangely.

"Claire?" he asked almost as if he thought his eyes were deceiving him. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I was attacked earlier tonight on my way home from the lab" I said quietly, learning over the bar bit for privacy. As soon as he heard this he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table at the back of the room.

"Now tell me exactly what happened." He demanded.

"I stayed at the lab longer then normal and after I left, about two blocks away from my house I was attacked. All I know is that it was a vampire."

"Why were you out after dark? You know that lay of the land here."

"I was avoiding going home and being alone with Shane, I left Myrnin at the first Eve gets home." I explained."Eve and Michael found me and took me to the hospital where I fell into a coma."

"Well how did become a vampire then? I know young Michael doesn't have the strength to sire yet."

"Myrnin is my sire." I stated proudly.

"I see, and does Amelie know of this?" he asked like he may have just struck gold but I still cautious of the outcome.

"Of course she knows." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "She says there throughout the whole thing."

"Well when you said Myrnin was your sire you couldn't blame me for wondering if he had permission." He defended himself.

He kinda had a point because Myrnin had a habit of do now and not think at the consequences later and I wouldn't put it past him to have changed me even if Amelie had no.

"Yeah…" I agreed with his reasoning.

"Anyway back in topic I believe I know who it was that attacked you tonight and also why your boyfriend has been so cold toward you…"

 **The End…**

 **Just joking. Update tomorrow and please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 4**

I blinked "Who?"

He smirked shaking his head at me "Sorry love, that's gonna cost you."

"And what exactly is it that you want?"

"Well for you to see fealty to me of course." He said like it was that obvious.

Well it is Oliver, he's been trying to get me to work him since he found out I was under Amelie's protection.

"Well then I guess I will have to find out who my attacker was by myself and as for Shane I can deal with him." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Thanks for the coffee I'll see you tomorrow Oliver." I said leaving with me coffee in hand.

XxX

I walked through the front door like five minutes later to see Shane sitting in the couch in the living room.

"Where are Eve and Michael?" I asked looking toward the stairs.

"Bed." He said flatly not even looking at me.

"What the hell's your problem Shane? You've been treating me like crap for like a whole week now and it's getting old, so what ever crawled up your ass and died better get evicted right now or we are going to have a serious problem." I snapped at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"We already have a serious problem Claire." He said glaring at me. "You're one of them now."

"No Shane, this started way before that." I stated glaring right back "And excuse me for not wanting to do, now I can learn forever which is every scientists dream."

"You are dead Claire. And the reason I've been avoiding you is because I didn't know how to tell you I was leaving." He stated stopping my retort in my tracks.

"What you're leaving? Since when?" I asked shocked.

"Since my dad made a deal with Amelie a week ago to get us both out others and start anew. I was going to ask you to come with us even though I knew you wouldn't, not that I matters anymore now there's no chance for us to work."

"Why can't we work?" I whispered.

"You're a vampire Claire there are two main reasons of that being the reason that we can't be together anymore, one being there's no way you can leave here now unless it's to go to Blacke and the I can't be with a vampire. I have them more then anything, I could tolerate Michael being one but not you. Michael is my best friend but you were more and knowing that you chose to be one of your own free will knowing how I feel about them is just too much."

"So if I'd have died you would've been happy?"

"I can't do this Claire, just leave me alone. It shouldn't be too hard for us to avoid each other for a couple of days seeing as you're always with Myrnin."

"It's my job." I shouted and saw Michael come running down the stairs with Eve close behind him, both in their pajamas "I work with him Shane, how the hell am I supposed to avoid him. And the reason I have been spending so much time there recently was to avoid you and your cold shoulder."

"You could've quit."

"No I couldn't!" I shrieked. "How many times do I have to tell you that, what I do is important not only for the vampires but the humans as well."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, we can't be together anymore and it leaving. I'll be gone by the end of the week." He said and walked up the stairs.

I crumpled to the ground crying as Eve rushed toward me looking mad as hell and held me while I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Claire Bear." She whispered rocking us both as Michael walked in holding a black sports bottle out for me.

Confused I took it from him and looked at him frowning "It's blood, your eyes are red Claire." He said and I quickly backed away from Eve noticing that my fangs had descended.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and quickly drained the bottle and handed it back to Michael thanking him and I feel someone accessing the portal system. "Someone's coming." Unsaid pulling Eve behind me slightly just in time to see Myrnin stop through looking worried. "What is it?" I asked.

"I felt your distress and came to see what was happening." He said looking at me slightly confused.

"You felt my distress how?"

"Well I sired you, of course I'm going to feel your pain and you mine." He said like I was stupid making Michael frown.

"But I don't have that with Amelie, how come you do."

"Never mind that, what was wrong?" he asked me ignoring Michael's question.

"Don't worry Myrnin it's not important."

"Of course it is if you were crying, if there's one thing I know about you young Claire is that you don't just cry over nothing like the other silly humans out there. There is always a real reason behind your emotions." He said shocking the hell out of me that he cared enough to pay attention to my moods.

"Really it was nothing for you to worry about, it was just an argument with Shane." I said and he nodded then looked up at me suddenly like he had just remembered something.

"I got a message from my side today." He said excitedly bouncing up and down.

"And? Why are you telling me this?" I asked and realization crossed Michael's face but he said nothing, it was between Myrnin and I.

"Well she is coming here in a few days time." He said like,I I should know this.

"Well that's all very well and good but again, why are you telling me this?" I asked still confused as to the point.

"Well Amelie is hosting a small dinner for her and you will need to be there as my apprentice and fledgling. It is custom for you to be introduced not only as a new vampire but also as my fledgling not only to me side but also all the other important vampires who will be there. I believe you Michael has been requested to attend and do bring young Eve, you have my word she will not be harmed. My side is a pacifist and would react badly to someone being hurt in front of her."

"Well obviously the same temperament was not passed onto you with your background for eating people Mr. Nutty McFang." Came Eve's response.

"Hey I was not in my right mind, I'll have you know that I have not harmed anyone since Claire gave me to cure and continue to drink those dreadful blood bag she brings me." He stated proudly.

"It's late Myrnin and I would like to get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." I said pushing him back towards the portal.

"Yes, yes. Quite right, I will see you tomorrow Claire and I bid you both goodnight." He said to Michael and Eve who had followed us, and with an over the top bow he jumped through the portal and locked it behind him.

"I still think he's nuts." Eve stated before heading upstairs to her making me laugh in agreement and headed to me own room for a good nights rest before tackling a new day of learning with Myrnin tomorrow.

 **I just love Myrnin, he was always my favorite character from the books.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 5**

"Come on Claire focus. You can do it"

"Myrnin for Christ's sake how the hell am I meant to focus with you constantly shouting in my bloody ear. Just shut the hell up and let me concentrate." I snapped as I attempted to smell the blood without reacting to it, but it's hard when you have a pain in the ass bossy vampire in your ear constantly distracting you from your goal.

"And you think you're not gonna have distractions out there when you're around real blood?" he had a point.

"I got that but can you at least let me master it without distractions before distracting me please?" I begged and he sighed.

"Fine." He said over dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen."

"King, my dear Claire." He rolled his eyes sounding slightly offended and annoyed at the same time. "Besides, you were distracted when you walked in and are just using me and an excuse, it's your boyfriend that's causing your grief. Isn't it?" _Fine time to be observant Myrnin, really!_ (note the sarcasm there? ;) I sighed and nodded, may as well get it over with.

"Shane's leaving me, well in a way he had left me. For over a week now he had been giving me to cold shoulder and tonight he broke up with me and announced he was leaving town with his father." He sighed and actually looked sad for me which was weird. Well he is a weird person, not person, vampire. You know what I mean.

"So this is why you have been hanging around here so much? And here I thought you actually like mine and Bob's company." He looked truly distressed at the thought.

"Of course I like your company Myrnin." I placated him.

"What about Bob? You're making him feel left out, Oh I haven't fed him yet! I'm sorry sorry Bob aunt Claire never reminds me to feel you." He cooed at the damn spider like it was a child. The day that thing goes belly up will be the day I give Myrnin a big fat kiss. Well no, not really. That's kinda wrong, I mean don't get me wrong he is devilishly good looking what with his shoulder length dark brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes not to mention underneath his strange and loopy sense in style is a strong, lean body. But all in all Myrnin is lovable and you would be nuts not to like him even a little, he is also my boss and i just broke up with Shane so...

"How do I need to dress to meet your sire, and do we know when she is arriving yet?"

He turned from cooing and petting the spider to look at me and shook his head.

"No, I will let you know when I know." In other words, he will show up five minutes before the event dressed in something utterly ridiculous, with a dress but no shoes for me to wear and tell me to get dressed then open a portal and rush us to the dinner party twenty minutes after the event has already started. Or if we are incredibly lucky, we will arrive as she announcer announces the last name and be announced last and it of order gaining even more attention then we will already be getting from me being there. From me being a vampire. From me being a vampire sired by the eccentric, flamboyant Myrnin.

"Mhmm, of course you will." I muttered already cringing at the spectacle he's sure to make when she time comes. There aren't enough rocks in the world.

XxX

Three hours later Myrnin was climbing the walls and I had mastered the ability to control myself around blood with or without distractions.

"What next?" I asked eager for his next task.

"I've been thinking…" he trailed off looking distracted which was a common look for him.

"Did it hurt?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, did it hurt?" I repeated.

"I got that but what do you mean, did what hurt?"

"Your head."

"No, why would my head hurt?" he asked frowning.

"Because you were thinking."

"I don't understand what thinking has to do with my head hurting, honestly Claire you make absolutely no sense sometimes. Don't these schools teach you anything? Maybe I should homeschool you so you'll learn more and make some sense. I really should talk with Amelie about how horrible the teaching system is getting." He frowned scratching his chin, completely serious.

"I was joking Myrnin, it was a joke." I stated like he was a five year old instead of multiple centuries or millennia or however old he is. He could act it sometimes with the tantrums he throws and that stupid pet spider.

"Well don't, I don't like it. It makes no sense."

"You were saying about thinking?" I changed the subject back to where it started while rolling my eyes.

"Right I was thinking about your attacker."

"What about em?"

"Well it was obviously a vampire and all vampires know that you were protected by Amelie and myself, and you were left barely alive and where you would be found by someone." My eyes widened.

"Someone was using me to send a message. What I want to know is what was the message and who was it for?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know my dear Claire."

XxX

Something is off when I want into the Glass House after I finish my lessons with Myrnin for the day.

I look at the door jam to find it had scraping on it, someone forced it open And recently by the looks of it.

I pull a wooden stake out of my backpack and place the bag on the ground as quietly possible and go around checking rooms downstairs. I find nothing so I head upstairs, Michaels room is locked like normal and so is Eve's. The bathroom door is open and empty so is Shane, that one makes me falter for a moment. No! I can't be sad about that later, intruder now. Eve will be home soon so I really need to get this sorted out and fast. I had to my room to find that empty too, except something on my bed which I definitely didn't leave.

I scream and flee the room, running down the stairs and the other portal which is already open with Myrnin stepping through it.

"Claire what's wrong what is it?"

"On my bed." I whispered following him up the stairs to me room where the dead girl lay on my bed with her throat and wrists slashed.

"Call Amelie and tell her I said the needs to get here as soon as possible, tell her to bring Morrell and Moses. Do you know her?"

"No!" I shook my head frantically, I'd never seen her before. I quickly made the phone call and everyone arrived at the same time.

And when I say everyone I mean Michael and Even as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 6**

"What's going on Claire, and why are they here?" Eve asked as Michael ran upstairs to see what was going on.

"Some girl was murdered on my bed." I whispered, still traumatized by what I had seen. "It was horrible Eve, she looked so scared and I could see the pain in her eyes. Whoever did this killed her slowly and on my bed, there's blood everywhere." I began to cry hysterically and felt Myrnin appear behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Claire, Amelie and sheriff Moses need to spew with you." I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Claire I know you're upset right now but I need to know if you know this girl and where you were at the estimated time of death which is about three hours ago." Sheriff Moses asked.

"No, I've never seen her before and I've been with Myrnin since 6am this morning." She nodded looking pleased by this.

"Yes I have cameras in the lab, normally I wouldn't show them to anyone but if it will help Claire then I will give today's tapes to you." Myrnin said shocking the hell out of me.

"Yes that would be very good, I will need to see those immediately to clear Claire's name. Thank you Myrnin."

"Yes thank you Myrnin and since when have there been cameras in the lab and why don't I know about them?"

"I installed them some time ago when bits and pieces of my days, weeks and sometimes months would go missing. It was to show me what I had done in the time I had misplaced." He explained.

"Well now it has cleared me from being a suspect in this poor girls murder so thank you. I could kiss you for that."

"Now, now young Claire. I am far too young and innocent for that kind of thing." He chided.

"Alright enough, I need to speak with you both, you sheriff and you young Michael may join us in private." Amelie said and lead us to the secret room next to my room.

"What is it you wanted to speak with the four of us about Founder?" Sheriff Moses asked once we were in the privacy of the soundproof room.

"Well I am sure you are wondering when and how young Claire became a vampire?" She asked Hannah ( sheriff Moses) who nodded. "Claire was sired two days ago by Myrnin after being left on the verge of death a few nights ago. She was in a coma and was likely to die at any moment so I gave permission to Myrnin to sire her but he gave her the choice of whether or not to complete the change. He has been working with her the past few days on controlling herself around humans and once this was done he was going to announce her."

"You said she was on the verge of death, who was her attacker?"

"We don't know that at the moment, we believe that she was attacked as a message to either Myrnin or myself as it is very well known that she was under both our protection."

"Eve and I found her against a fence on the footpath about two blocks from here, right out in the open. Whoever attacked her wanted us to find her and to know that it was a vampire, but they also made sure that she wouldn't be able to talk." Michael said.

"I was speaking with Oliver yesterday and he mentioned knowing who attacked me but would only give me the information if I swore allegiance to him. I told him I would find out myself."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Myrnin asked, frowning at me.

"Because nothing really happened for me to have to tell you about and besides, who knows if he really knows who attacked me or not. He could've just been saying that to get me to join him." I reasoned.

"Yes, you can't always believe what Oliver says. The last time I trusted him he stabbed me in the back, literally." Amelie said.

"Okay well it's safe to say that whomever attacked Claire also killed this young woman and they are a vampire. What we need to find out is who it is and what they want." Hannah stated.

XxX

Three and a half hours later everyone has left except Myrnin who is sitting on my bed watching as I pack The things in my room up, which really isn't much.

"Claire what are you doing?" Michael asked as he and Eve entered the room.

"I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to rent an apartment somewhere close by."

"Why don't you take just Shane's old room if you can't stay here?"

"Because it will make me miss him and I just don't want to think about him anymore when it was so easy for him to throw me aside like yesterday's trash." I stated bitterly. "I'll be fine really, I earn enough to pay rent."

"Nonsense." Myrnin piped up "I have a spare bedroom that isn't being used for anything other then a good home for dust mites. You're welcome to it if you like, no rent other then you buy the food. I never remember those things."

"I couldn't…" He cut me off.

"Yes you can, no buts." He said grabbing my two bags and creating a portal in my room and disappearing through it only to walk back in and grab my last two boxes and push me through.

"Myrnin..!" I protested.

"What?" He asked confused.

I shook my head. "Forget it, where's my new room?" I asked and followed him t the room next to his own bedroom.

As he opened the door for me I found that he was right about the dust mites and figured it would take a few hours to fix up and quickly set about cleaning.

XxX

It really only took me an hour and a half give or take. It turns out that when you're a vampire you do things a lot quicker than a human if you concentrated hard enough on the task at hand.

When I finished cleaning and setting up my new room for living in I walked back out into the lab to see what Myrnin was doing.

I found him sitting in an armchair reading a book on alchemy in his makeshift living room just off to the side of the lab tables.

"I'm going to get food is anything else needed?"

"Yes actually, I just had the last of the blood bags would you mind stopping by the blood bank please, you will most likely need to feed soon I would imagine."He said not even looking up from his book.

"Sure I can do that so long as I can borrow your car." He looked at me.

"What about your car?" He asked frowning slightly.

"We came here through a portal Myrnin, it's still at the Glass house."

"Oh right."he said throwing me his keys. "Don't scratch it."

"Unlike you Myrnin, I know how to drive." I said rolling my eyes as I walked out the door.

I head to the blood bank first to pick up Myrnin's blood as I'm not on the list yet for my own so I have to share with him. I receive a lot of weird looks when I walk in, I'm confused as to why for a moment until I realise that no one else really knows about my transformation yet. Trust Myrnin to forget something as big as that and send me to vampire central.

"Miss Danvers, I was unaware you had been sired as you aren't on the list." The guy with the order form said.

I've seen him around quite a few times but could never remember his name so I just smiled and nodded when ever I saw him.

"Yes I'm still adjusting and Myrnin seems to have forgotten that fact before sending me out for him." I rolled my eyes, he laughed and handed me Myrnin's blood.

As I closed the boot of the car and turned to get in, a dark figure stepped in my way scaring the crap out of me.

"Claire, we need to talk. Now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 7**

"What do you want Oliver? I'm busy and Myrnin is expecting me back soon." I glared at him.

"Please Claire, I swear I'm not going to try anything. But I really do need to talk to you. It's important." He practically begged, shocking the hell out of me.

"I swear if this is your idea of a sick joke…" I was cut off suddenly by Myrnin appearing out of nowhere, pushing me behind him.

"Step away hippie." He practically growled while standing in front of me protectively.

"What the hell Myrnin, how did you get here so quick and why?"

"Well I realised I sent you to the blood bank when no one knew you had been changed yet and came to get you when I felt a sharp jolt of fear from you so I hurried up." He explained rather sheepishly.

"You have a sire bond?" Oliver asked highly shocked.

"Well why wouldn't we? He sired me."

"Claire maybe you don't know but sire bonds are very rare, you must not tell anyone. Not even Amelie about this, it can be used against you." He said sounding truly worried. I glared.

"Why do you care?"

"Not here Claire, if you don't trust me then Myrnin can join us. I promise I won't hurt you, but we really need to talk." I studied him for a moment before I sighed and nodded.

"I need to get dinner first, Myrnin has no food and I'm living with him at the moment."

"Claire, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you actually trust him?"

"Well no not really he's never given me a reason to." I swear for a moment I saw disappointment on his face but it was gone before I could be sure. "But you will be there, you're older and stronger then him. I know you will protect me if need be." I stated smiling at him.

"You have way too much faith in me my dear Claire."

"Well you have never given me a reason to doubt you, you've never purposefully hurt me." I stated and he shook his head and walked toward the car and went to get in the drivers seat but I quickly put a stop to that. "I don't think so Myrnin, I'm driving. I may be a vampire but I'm not invincible and can still die." I said quickly jumping in the drivers seat ahead of him.

"You're already dead and how'd you get in the car so quickly?" He asked shocked.

"I meant die forever you know true death, no longer in existence and all that. And I'm smaller than you Myrnin and therefore faster, you're a scientist and should know this." I ribbed his knowledge, the look on his face for that one was priceless.

"Can we hurry this along please? It's not safe out here for you Claire." I had forgotten Oliver was with us for a moment then.

"Right, let's go."

XxX

The trip to the supermarket was relatively quick as I was the only one in the store. I decided to cook a carbonara for dinner, I absolutely loved to cook and was actually pretty good at it considering neither of my parents really could. My mum liked to think she was Martha Stuart and neither my dad nor I had the heart to tell her otherwise.

Dinner was a quiet and uncomfortable affair, and I just wanted it to be over with.

"So you wanted to talk, talk. You're making me nervous."

"Listen, have you ever wondered why I only ever tried to blackmail or threaten you into joining me but never actually hurt you?" He asked confusing me.

"No, not really I just figured you found it more effective to scare the crap out of me. Not that it ever worked." He smiled.

"Yes you are incredibly stubborn." He laughed. It's not often I see him laugh but when I do he is incredibly handsome. Not that I'd ever try to hook up with him, the thought of that just give me the creeps. It would be like dating my father. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's the point of all this, why are you suddenly playing nice now?" I asked, Myrnin just sat back observing and watching Oliver like a hawk.

"I wasn't lying when I said I know who attacked you Claire, I know why as well and it's not any reason you may think it would be."

"I know why they attacked me, it was to leave a message but I don't know if it was for Myrnin or Amelie or what the message actually was. They both are well known as my protectors. So that makes one or both of them the obvious target behind the message."

"You're right you were attacked to leave a message, but the message was for me Claire." I blinked and Myrnin sat forward instantly on alert.

"What are you talking about, why would someone use Claire to send you a message? It doesn't make any sense."

"It's a long story." Oliver sighed.

"We have time." Myrnin glared.

"I'm not sure you really want to know the answer to that question Claire." Oliver said and started fidgeting.

"How could I not want to know why I was attacked as a message to you of all people?"

"Because your world as you know it will have fallen down around you by the time I am done explaining myself and my actions. Despite what you think you know about me Claire and what I have said to you in the past, I would never really hurt you. You must know that." He insisted looking desperate. It was really freaking me out.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me." Myrnin moved closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me and glared at Oliver.

"I don't meant to frighten you Claire, it's not my intent. I merely want you to understand."

"Then start explaining." Myrnin snapped.

"I never wanted you to ever have to be apart of this town or life Claire, but it's too late for that now. Everything I have ever done to protect you was done in vain, you're a vampire now because I didn't hide you as well as I thought I did." I frowned.

"Hide me, what's that supposed to mean? All you've ever done was bully me and my friends." I scowled.

"It was to protect you Claire, you are not who you think you are and I'm not who you think I am." He stopped yet again.

"Just spit it out for gods sake and tell me what the hell is going on." I said frustrated.

"Mr and Mrs. Les Danvers are not your biological parents." I just stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about of course they're my parents, there are photos of mum when she was pregnant with me and when I was a baby onwards. There's no way I'm adopted."

"No, you're not adopted." He said and I smiled "But they are not your biological parents either."

"Are you saying they kidnapped me and faked the photos?" I asked horrified.

"No, the Danvers were expecting a baby at a hospital I was staking out. It was a still born girl, I switched the still born with you and took the body of the still born and pretended it was you. The Danvers believe you are their daughter because I made it so, I compelled them when they rejected you knowing you weren't theirs. Have you not ever wondered why you look nothing like either of them?" I shook my head in too much shock to say anything.

"If they're not her real parents then who is?" Myrnin asked. I valid question Myrnin, thank you.

"Twenty years ago, I fell in love with a human." He said making my head snap up to look at him "I met her at common grounds when she applied for a job, fell in love with her instantly and instantly offered her my symbol as protection. Nearly two years later, she was in a car accident and was near death so I sired her. She accepted it and completed the change, turns out we developed a sire bond. Before long we found out she was expecting our child..."

"Vampires can't procreate." Myrnin said almost sadly.

"They can if they are sired to their soulmate." Oliver stated plainly.

"No offence and I don't mean to brush off your story but what is the point of it?" I asked.

"You were the baby she was expecting Claire."

"What are you saying?" I asked fearfully needing him to spell it out for me.

"I'm your father Claire."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _Welcome back people, the last chapter was pretty long and left on a massive bomb being exploded. I didn't see that one coming did you?_

 _I've been pretty Ill the past week so I've had a hard time with getting up the energy to get out of bed to eat let alone update but I've been feeling pretty well today so_ _here's the new chapter hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and your support._

 **Chapter 8**

I just stared at him, unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment.

"This is just not happening to me…" I whispered.

"Everything I have ever done was to protect you Claire, now you are in danger again because Naomi figured out who you are."

"If you're her father, than who is her mother and where is she?" Myrnin demanded.

"And what does Naomi have to do with this?"

"I dated her about three hundred years ago." He muttered looking away ashamed. "As for your mother, Naomi killed her the night you were born Claire. They were coming for you and as I was fighting off three of them, Naomi went straight for you and your mother. You were born 3 weeks early because they killed her and when they were gone I had to perform a c-section on her to save you."

"What was her name?" I whispered as tears streamed down my eyes and Myrnin moved closer to comfort me.

"Melanie."

"Who else is after me?"

"I killed all the vampires that attacked your mother and I that night, so for now it's just her. But if Amelie finds out you are my daughter you can be damn sure that she will use you against me. It's why I've been trying to keep you away from her, I didn't want you to have anything to do with this place and especially not her or Myrnin. No offence but you were nuts and the only reason I haven't ripped your head off yet is because you are my daughters soulmate and it would destroy her."

"Ugh I'm still not quit over the fact that you're my father and now Myrnin is my soulmate? I mean no offence to you Myrnin but up until a few days ago I thought Shane was my soul mate."

"Yes, but you've always felt protective of Myrnin haven't you? When someone bad mouthed him you defended him, even against your boyfriend. Even now you are incredibly drawn and attached with him. You could never live without him Claire, nor he you. It would destroy you both. You are mùirn beatha dàn's, soulmates." He said to me.

"I'm sorry, all this is just a little hard to swallow for me. I'm gonna go to bed if you both don't mind, it's just too much for now I'm sorry." I said as I fled the room and cried myself to sleep.

XxX

When I woke up the next morning I damn near pissed myself laughing at the sight that greeted me. Myrnin was dancing around the room while listening to Queen with that damned spider in his Han singing along with the lyrics like the creepy little thing was his lover.

"Seriously Myrnin? Are you sleeping with him too?" I ask giggling uncontrollably at the scene in front of me.

"Of course not Claire, that would be extremely inappropriate. Bob is only two, he's too young for that sort of thing." He said like I should have known this.

"He's a spider."

"He has feelings too you know." He said pouting like he was a petulant little child.

"He is creepy, all those beady little eyes staring and me, I mean what the do they need eight legs for? I'll tell you what, walking all over you while you sleep that's what. And don't get me started on the hair." I rambled and he just looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"We should probably test you for bishops disease Claire, and you need some blood."

"Why do I need to be tested?"

"Because you're a newborn and are made of my blood. You probably don't have it but I want to check to be sure." I nodded and proceeded to draw my own blood before grabbing a bloodbag from the fridge and heating it up and one for Myrnin too.

"So what's the results?" I asked handing him his cup of blood and sipping my own.

"You're fine." He said nonchalantly downing his blood in one go.

"Right, I'm going food shopping do you want to come?" His eyes lit up and then he was practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I've never been shopping before." He said excitedly bouncing towards the door.

"I'm driving." I said snatching the keys form his hand as I walked past him and towards the car.

XxX

Shopping with Myrnin is officially my most hated pastime, the whole time I felt like a parent scolding their child.

"Put it down Myrnin, stop touching things." I scolded him for what felt like the millionth time.

He pouted "But it's pretty." He said reluctantly putting the cake back.

"Myrnin you're hypo enough as it is, I don't really want to deal with you on a sugar rush. That would be horrifying."

"We have everything we need now let's go."

"But I want to buy a movie." He pouted again. I sighed. What is he five?

"Fine." His eyes lit up and he grabbed my hand dragging me back to the dvd Isle.

As we rounded the corner I was pleasantly surprised to find Michael and Eve reading the reading the back of a dvd together.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" They looked up surprised.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"Myrnin has a desert for a kitchen and he wanted to come with me to do the shopping because apparently he's never shopped before, oh and apparently shopping is an excuse for him to relive his childhood where they touch and want everything. And then, as I decided we have enough food he decides he wants a damned movie." I scowl at Myrnin's back as he inspects the dvd stands.

"You sound like an old married couple." Eve snickered and my scowl deepened.

"He'd marry that damned spider before he married an actual human being." Myrnin turned around looked offended.

"I would not marry Bob, we are both to young and innocent for that kind of commitment."

"Young and innocent my ass." I muttered and noticed my friends laughing their asses off "Do you have your damned movie yet?"

"There's so many, can we buy them all Claire? Please…"

"No! Puppy eyes don't work Myrnin don't even try it just pick a damn movie and I swear to god if you bring that movie back with us I will do something unpleasant." I said as he picked up chitty chitty bang bang, I fricken hate that movie.

"What about this one?" He asked holding up The Lion King. That is my all time favourite movie, I could sing and talk word for word throughout the whole thing I've seen it that many times.

"Yes, that ones a winner." I say taking it from him, he also picked up the Fast & Furious collection.

I turn back to Eve and give her a hug. " We'll catch up at common grounds tomorrow right? Oh, bad Myrnin. Put that down." I scold and look apologetically at Eve. "Kids, you know how they are." She snickered as I went to go and deal with an overgrown child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 9**

We started movie night with Fast & Furious of course, I had a thing for Paul Walker, God rest his soul, and the cars. Myrnin had a thing for the violence and the cars. Come to think of it, I'm not to sure Myrnin should be watching these.

To make matters worse he also bought the Mrs. Browns boys collection. Talk about a bad influence because after a week of being answered with 'that's nice' I was about ready to turf him out in the sun and lock him out. Although he would somehow survive that just to annoy me afterwards.

Right now I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when there was a sharp rap on the front door to the lab.

"Claire, door." Myrnin shouted, never taking his eyes from the damned television. I'm going to destroy the damn thing I swear.

"I'm cooking Myrnin, can't you get it?"

"I'm busy." He whined.

"You're watching TV that hardly counts as busy." I muttered whipping my hands on a T-towel as I walked to the door and unlocked the many locks our dear paranoid friendly neighbourhood vampire had on the door and opened it to reveal Oliver.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to upset you Claire, I promise. Can I please come in?" He asked offering me a small smile that I rarely ever saw on his face and oddly enough I was just noticing that the only time I ever saw him smile was at me.

I stepped back, opening the door further so he could come in.

"Hello Olli-pop, what brings you to my humble dwellings?" Myrnin asked as Oliver walked into the makeshift lounge room behind me, still not removing his eyes from the TV.

"Call me that again and you will be removing your teeth from your brain Welshman." He growled flashing his fangs.

"Not true Englishman." Oliver frowned.

"What?"

"Claire would do it for me." He said smugly.

It's true I would, there's no way I could just let him die. I care too much for him, more than I am willing to admit and I'm sure it is unhealthy as well. But still…

"Not if you don't turn that god damned TV off and stop watching that damned show for a few weeks or months." He sighed and at last turned the stupid idiot box off. "By the way, if you answer me with 'that's nice' again I will hurt you so bad you will be feeling it for a very long time." I threatened and he gulped. "Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am, I won't do it again."I smirked and walked back into the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Oliver asked behind me.

"Do what?"

"Make him take a threat seriously and well, listen."

"Everyone knows that when a woman threatens you, that you better take them seriously. Besides, he likes and respects me so of course he will listen." I smirked. "There is also the fact that you are younger then him and therefore, weaker."

"You're younger then him too and yet he takes you seriously." He frowned.

"He wouldn't fight back against me for fear of hurting me, he likes me too much to hurt me."

"Who said I wouldn't fight back against you?" Myrnin popped his head around the corner looking offended.

"Myrnin really…" I raised my eyebrows at him and he scowled in return poking his tongue out at me. Real mature.

"What are you five?" I asked rolling my eyes at him and turning back to my cooking. "Are you staying for dinner Oliver or is this just a quick visit?"

"He can't stay, his visit is a quick one." Myrnin butted in from his spot in the corner feeding and cooing at the stupid spider.

"Shut up Myrnin, no one asked you." I shot him a look.

"I would actually like to stay if that's alright with you both." He said uncertainly.

"Of course you can." I said quickly. "Right Myrnin?" I asked shooting him a pointed look.

"If you must." He muttered. I rolled my eyes at his petulant attitude.

"You two are quite amusing to the outside observer." Oliver said looking back and forth between the both of us.

"I'm glad we can amuse you." I said Turing off the oven and the elements.

"What did you cook?" Oliver asked sniffing the air.

"Home made meatloaf with roast potatoes and vegetables." I smiled while dishing out three plates. Myrnin came and grabbed all three plates while I poured three glasses of blood for us all.

"So, why are you here Oliver?" I asked as he played around with his food.

"It's about Shane Claire." I inhaled sharply.

"What about him?"

"He and his father are believed to be in league with captain obvious and apparently there is also proof of this. It has been delivered to Amelie and I believe she will be coming to you soon to find out your knowledge of this."

"But I don't know anything, we aren't even together anymore. We broke up the night of my transformation and had barely said two words to each other for at least a week before that."

"It was dated six months ago Claire." Oliver said looking at me like this actually saddens him.

"Six months? We were together for a year and he never told me anything about this? He never trusted me at all did he, what else don't I know?"

"I believe he was using you to get inside information, you were protected by Amelie and he saw that as an in." I felt physically ill, that man was my first everything. My first love, my first boyfriend, I lost my virginity to him.

"I can't believe he would do that to me, he was my first everything. I gave him everything and he was just using me the whole time?" I asked with tears running down my face, my voice breaking. I stood up and stormed through the lab toward the wall with access to the portal system.

"Claire, where are you going?" Myrnin asked, both men following me. I opened the portal to the Glass house and jumped through automatically, still being followed. If they wanted to see a show, I'd give them one. I barged through the lounge room and into the kitchen.

"Did you know?" I demanded. Michael and Eve were looking at me like I had two heads but when Michael saw who else was with me he stood up.

"What's going on Claire" he asked warily.

My eyes flashed. "DID YOU KNOW?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 10**

"Know what Claire, what's going on?" Michael asked looking genuinely confused.

"That Shane was in league with captain obvious, THAT HE WAS USING ME!?" I shouted the last part.

"What?" Michael said. "No Claire, I had no idea. In case you have forgotten, I'm a vampire too remember?"

"You're his best friend and you hated vampires too before you became one, in fact you still do hate them."

"I swear to you Claire I had no idea what he was doing." For some reason I believed him but when I looked at Eve, she had built written all over her face.

"Eve?" She looked at me, her eyes instantly watering up.

"I'm so sorry C.B." Michael looked at her shocked.

"You knew?"

"I found out three weeks ago, right around the time you stopped talking. I said either he had to tell you or I would, but then you were so upset all the time and working more to avoid being here and I just couldn't find the right time to say anything. The day you were attacked I was going to tell you everything, I couldn't keep quiet anymore."

"Why, what happened that day that made you decide to tell me?"

"At lunch I saw him with his dad so I snuck up behind them to try and hear what they were saying and you'll never believe what they were talking about."

"What we're they saying?" She looked at Myrnin and Oliver.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked looking back at me. I nodded. "They were talking about attacked the protected as a warning for the most part, but that's not all." She started fidgeting.

"What is it Eve?" Michael asked touching her lower back.

"They were talking about you Claire, also about your parents."

"My parents?" I asked confused. "What do they have to do with anything, they don't even remember this place."

"Not those parents Claire." She said and looked at Oliver who stepped forward. I gasped.

"What is she going on about Claire, what parents?" Michael asked stepping forward and looking even more confused then when this whole thing started.

I glanced at Oliver who nodded in return and then looked at Myrnin as he stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder for support.

"The Danvers aren't my real parents Michael."

"What, then who is?" I looked him right in the eyes.

"Oliver is my father, I was conceived of two vampires with a sire bond."

"What? That's crazy." Oliver stepped forward and produced a photo from his pocket.

"It's true, this is my Melanie. She was Claire's mother." He said handing Michael the photo, he looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"You look just like her, but she has green eyes. Yours are…"

"Brown, like mine." Oliver finished as Michael passed me the photo of my mother. "That was another reason I came to you tonight, I wanted you to see your mother. To know what she looked like and really all you had to do was look in the mirror."

"This photo, it makes it all true." I sniffed as a tear rolled down my face before turning back to face Eve. "You said they were talking about my parents, meaning Oliver and Melanie. What were they saying and how did they know? I mean, I only found out a week ago."

"Naomi sent them a letter along with a picture of Oliver and Melanie together along with the time and date as proof of authenticity. They were saying how using you would be the best way to bring this place to its knees. By getting to you, they get to Oliver and Myrnin who would easily be able to overpower Amelie."

"One small problem with their little plan." I stated.

"What's that?"

"Myrnin wouldn't take commands from them even if they did something to me, as he so often tells me he takes orders from no one." Myrnin looked at me and frowned.

"While that is true Claire, do you really believe I would let you get hurt?" He asked looking genuinely upset that I could think that of him.

"No, I know you wouldn't. You would hunt them down as soon as you heard that something had happened to me and take great pleasure in killing them slowly and painfully. Just as I plan on doing to them when I find them."

"Yes well, while you kill them Naomi is mine." Oliver growled, flashing his fangs and all.

"Who do I get to kill?" Myrnin pouted.

"I don't care but if anything happens to Claire, it will be your head I'm taking after I'm done with Naomi." Oliver said as Myrnin rolled his eyes.

"As if I would let anything happen to Claire and you couldn't take me Olli-pop, I'm older and stronger then you. Never forget that." He said smugly.

"Will you two know it off, you're giving me a headache." I looked at Eve. "You need to tell Amelie everything you know."

"What, Claire if Amelie knew you were my daughter…"

"She won't touch me, I'm too well protected for that. I'll be fine besides, she hates Naomi and this whole issue with captain obvious is more important. Most of all she knows Myrnin cares for me and wouldn't risk losing him by hurting me."

"That's true, I'd kill her before she even lifted a finger towards you." Myrnin told me nonchalantly.

"Yes, I love Eve that much as well." I looked at Michael who was smirking at Myrnin who was glaring back.

"Well I have a coffee shop to run." Oliver said leaving abruptly.

"And we have a date night to finish." Eve said pushing me and Myrnin back towards the portal. "Have fun." She laughed as the portal closed.

"What Michael said...?" I trailed off looking at the floor.

"It's true." My head snapped up to see him standing right in front of me. "I'm in love with you Claire." He said cupping my cheek.

"Since when?" I whispered.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something different about you, I needed to get to know you. Over the months I just grew to care so much that it literally tore me up inside to see you with that boy and know you would never look at me the way you looked at him. It was Ada that made me realise that I was in love with you, you were so happy with him. But there were also times when you were upset and I wanted to hurt him for hurting you but I knew that if I did that then I would lose you forever. So I pretended that I felt nothing but friendship toward you because your friendship means the world to me. If having you as a friend is all I will ever get then I will take it and let you be happy with whomever you like because I love you enough to let you go if I have to." By the time he was done talking I had tears streaming down my face. No one has ever cared that much for me before.

"I never knew." I whispered as he wiped my cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to risk losing you. Like I said friendship is better then nothing at all."

"I've always loved you too you know, mostly as a friend but over time, with the more pain Shane would put me through, the closer I would feel to you. He didn't get that he was actually pushing me towards you, not getting between us." I told him as he looked at me with hope in his eyes. "These past couple of weeks with you have shown me a side of you that I never knew existed. I saw that on the inside you are a very loving and generous, overgrown and slightly loopy big kid." I smiled and he laughed. "I love you too Myrnin." With that he kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 11**

When I woke up the next morning, I forgot for a moment where I was. That was until the pillow I was lying on shifted and the arms around me tightened, making me smile. I lifted my head from Myrnin's naked chest and looked at his handsome face as he slept, he looked so young and innocent.

I trailed my eyes back down his face and over his strong muscular and not to mention hairless chest, over his perfect washboard abs to the line of hair from his belly button and disappeared under the sheets.

I laid my head back down on his chest and traced patterns over his heart as I remembered the night before.

 _ **~~Lemon~~**_

He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up, pressing me into the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I moaned as he ground his hips into mine and trailed kisses down my neck, nipping here and there.

"Bedroom." I panted.

He grunted and pushed off from the wall and walked us towards his room, occasionally bumping into something. We briefly stopped at the door as he had to unlock it because for some unknown reason he seemed to think it necessary to have a padlock on his door.

When he finally got the door open he kicked the door shut behind us and sat me on my feet next to his bed and pulled back, softly stroking my face.

"Are you sure this is what you want Claire?" He asked and I knew that if I changed my mind and said no, that he would stop no matter how hard it would be for him. It just made me love him more for how much he cared for me and put my feelings before his. I never had that with Shane, he always put himself first which should've tipped me off that it wasn't real.

"I'm sure Myrnin. I love you, I want you to make love to me." I told him as I began to unbutton his ugly ass Hawaiian shirt, where Myrnin opted to just rip it off sending the buttons flying everywhere.

He was gentler with my t-shirt though, peeling it off slowly as if afraid to hurt me or to just appreciate it better.

I traced the muscles of his chest and abdomen, planting kissed as I went until I reached the v that disappeared into his pants. I stood and looked him in the eye as I popped the button and pulled down the zipper, letting his pants fall to the floor as he kicked them off along with his vampire bunny slippers leaving him in only his boxers.

He quickly shed me of my jeans and lifted me up and gently placing me on the bed, climbing up until he was hovering over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him down on top of me kissing him even harder then before, moaning when he slipped his tongue in my mouth without permission. He nudged my legs open and settled between them as he trailed kisses down my neck and down my chest. He dipped his tongue under the cup and touched my nipple making me gasp and arch my back, he reached his hand around and unsnapped the clips and through my bra over his shoulder while taking my left nipple fully into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it then nipped it, trailing his tongue along my chest to the other one, repeating his actions.

Once he felt my breasts had been paid enough to attention he trailed kisses to my belly button dipping his tongue inside. I moaned quite loudly at that, it was strange how good that one small thing could make me feel.

When he reached my underwear he trailed his tongue from one hip bone to the other, occasionally dipping his it just underneath the elastic. It took me a moment to realise that he was asking permission to continue, I did t have it in me to speak so I just lifted my hips and stared into his eyes as he smiled at me and slowly peeled them from me.

He trailed kisses up my thigh and nipped me every now and then until he reached the spot I wanted him most. I gasped loudly when I finally felt his tongue slip past my lips, tasting me and I would thing it gross if it didn't feel so damn good m

"Oh god Myrnin, don't stop." I panted out and he hummed in return and roughly shoved his tongue in my opening and using his fingers to play with my clit. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life, I was moaning so loud that I was almost afraid that grandma Day could hear me across the street. "Ngh…oh, Myrnin…please don't stop…oh god." I begged bucking my hips as Myrnin held me down and increased the pressure. I was shaking so bad I thought I might explode with the amount of pleasure I was feeling. "So close." I whispered and he pulled back licking his lips. "What, why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to cum until I'm inside you." He told me as he kissed his way back up my body and positioned himself at my entrance, when he took his boxers off I didn't know. When he was in position he stopped one last time, again asking for permission.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him, not caring where his mouth had just been and that I could taste myself on his tongue. It was kind of hot actually.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips making him pull back, smiling at me.

"I love you too." And with that he pushed inside me while staring into my eyes. It felt like forever before I finally felt his hips pressing into mine, I felt so full. He was so deep inside me it was almost as if I would feel him in my stomach. Jesus how big was he to be touching that deep inside me.

I couldn't keep quiet when he started moving, slowly pushing in and out of me while kissing me again.

"God you feel so good." He whispered in my ear before nipping it. "I love you so much, I'd never do anything to hurt you." He vowed as he picked up the pace.

"Oh god, I love you too Myrnin." I moaned out loudly.

He picked up the pace again, going harder, faster and somehow deeper as well. It felt amazing, I couldn't concentrate on anything else but the feelings he was giving to me.

"I'm so close." I whispered. "Myrnin, please." He picked up the pace again, practically pounding me into the mattress as he did so. I never wanted it to end.

I sank my fangs into his shoulder as I fell of the edge of the cliff I was standing on and I felt Myrnin stiffen and sink is fangs into my shoulder as he too fell off. Our screams were muffled by each others shoulders, we took a few pulls of blood from each other before letting go.

He pulled out of me and kissed me, slowly tasting each others blood and telling each other how we felt without saying a word. He rolled onto his back pulling me with him, I kissed his chest before falling asleep.

 ** _~~~lemon Over~~~_**

I glanced back up to his face and saw him smile in his sleep. He stirred and muttered "fi cariad Claire chi."

I was smiling as I fell back asleep.

 **Meaning:** _I love you Claire in Welsh._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 12**

The next time I woke up there were kisses being placed along my neck along with fingertips tracing up and down my spine.

"Hmmm…good morning." I murmured turning to face him.

"Good morning fy nghariad."

"You know I don't speak welsh right? For all I know you just insulted me." He laughed.

"I would never insult you." I'm silent for a moment.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered.

He looked at me confused. "Mean what my love?"

"Last night, what you said."

"Every word. I love you Claire, always have and always will until I meet the true death and probably even after that. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." I kissed him tenderly before sitting up. "We have a lot to do today, we need to get up." Myrnin sits up looking at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Let's shower first, oh and don't forget we have that dinner tonight with my sire."

"Right you're sire, I almost forgot." I muttered getting out of bed. "You know you've never told me much about your sire." I told him as I turned the shower on. He walked in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Not much to say really, she turned me so long ago I barely remember her. I haven't seen her since I was a two year old vampire and everything from back then is hazy because of the disease. She stayed with me long enough to teach me the rules and then left when I was alright to leave on my own. We kept in touch over the years through letters but that's about it, I don't know why she's here though. We'll just have to wait and see." I nodded and pulled him with me into the shower.

"For now, it's shower time." With that said I yanked him with me under the spray.

XxX

"Claire, did you know anything about Shane's ties with captain obvious when you were still human?"

"No, I didn't Amelie. I didn't know until last night and even if I did I wouldn't have supported him with it."

"But you wouldn't have reported him." She stated.

"No I wouldn't have because I know what that would mean."

"Do you have any idea where he may be now?"

"No, the last time I spoke to him we broke up and he said he was leaving town with his dad. That you had given them clearance and were going to wipe their minds." She nodded.

"I did but they never showed at the border, that's why I started asking questions. When things are strange where those two are involved there is bound to be trouble around the corner." Myrnin stood up scowling.

"I never did trust that boy." He sneered.

"Myrnin you just didn't like him because he was involved with me, I'm not stupid you know." I rolled my eyes as Amelie lifted her brows.

"I should tell you Claire, that I received a letter about your parentage." Amelie told me, handing me the open letter on her otherwise clean desk. I frowned as Myrnin stepped forward taking the envelope from her and emptying the contents. I heard his sharp inhale of breath and I winced before glancing at him.

"There is also a photo of your mother in here Claire." He told me handing the photo of my mirror image.

"You knew about Oliver and another vampire parenting a child while vampires?" She asked giving him a mean glare.

"Yes I found out after I turned her." He replied confidently.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No." Was all he said. Amelie let out a hiss and unleashed her power for us to feel but where I was ready to run and hide Myrnin didn't seem fazed. "Are you done? We have a dinner to get ready for." He asked sounding inconvenienced.

"How dare you defy me…" Myrnin cut her off.

"I dare because you need me, plus I am older and stronger then you so we need not go there. We will see you at dinner."

"We're not done here, tell Oliver I wish to see him immediately." She snapped at the guard that stood against the wall.

"Yes founder." He bowed before scurrying out the door.

"Claire why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out it is your duty to…" This time I cut her off.

"It is not my duty to do anything for you anymore. You are neither my protector nor my sire. As I am no longer human I need no protector and Myrnin is my sire so the only person I have a duty to now is him." The more I spoke the more furious she looked.

"This is my town…"

"Then let us leave on our own, I would love to travel the world and visit Russia and Wales." I said the last part smiling at Myrnin who smiled back.

"You do not have permission to leave.."

"You do know that you are talking to the only two people in Morganville who can escape unnoticed right?" Myrnin asked cheerfully whilst cutting her off again. She shut up after that as there was nothing she could say.

"Here's the deal, Myrnin and I are going to leave for a little while. Michael and Eve are coming with us, we will come back when we are ready." I told her.

"What about the borders?" She asked scowling, she knew she had no hold on us.

"I have almost finished a remote for that, it just needs to be connected to a laptop and then we can do what ever we want with it from anywhere in the world." The door opened and in walked Oliver tall and proud.

"You wanted to see me founder?"

"Yes, I want to know why I never knew the truth behind Claire's parentage."

"For many reasons one being that it was none of your business, two being I did t trust you and three being that I knew that if you knew you would use her against me and I couldn't have that and last but not least it was your sister that killed my Melanie." He growled.

"I had no knowledge of what Naomi did. I try to stay away from her business if I can, she only does these things to earn Bishops favour."

"She killed my mother out of jealousy and spite." I snapped grabbing Myrnin's hand. "Excuse us, we have a dinner to prepare for see you at dinner Oliver." I said nodding in his direction.

"See you later Claire." He said not taking his eyes off Amelie and I started to wonder if I should really leave him alone with her. "Don't worry about me Claire, I will see you at dinner." He told me and kissed my forehead.

Myrnin took my hand and led me toward the portal in the wall. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	13. I'm sorry

_Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you that this will be my last update for a little while as my mum had a stroke last night at the age of 42. Right now I need to focus on helping her get better. I'll be back soon._


End file.
